


Even Far Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even far apart, we’ll still be connected. Every night, the stars will be there. one-shot
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Even Far Apart

**Even Far Apart**

“And that one’s Cassiopeia,” Reyna said, pointing at the zigzag of stars. Jason glanced over at his friend. The two of them were laying in the cool grass on Temple Hill, the moon illuminating Reyna’s eyes.

“How do you know them all?” Jason asked. Reyna rolled over onto her stomach and looked at him, her eyes gleaming. “I’m educated,” she responded with a smirk. “Unlike a certain son of Jupiter I know.” Jason scowled. He turned his attention back to the sky. “Seriously,” he said. 

Reyna shrugged as she tore a few blades of grass out of the earth and began to weave them. She was quiet for a moment. Her fingers fiddled with the grass, and she formed a small ringlet of grass, like a wreath. “Hylla taught me a few. I learned most of the stars with Blackbeard.” Jason squinted at the plethora of shining stars. 

“Why would you teach an uneducated son of Jupiter all the constellations?” Jason teased, flicking her nose. Reyna didn’t answer for a moment. “Hylla told me this.” She sat up and tossed her grass wreath to the side. “Before we . . . we separated. She said that no matter how far apart we were, we’d both be under the same sky. Same sun. Same moon.” Reyna tilted her head back and stared upwards. Her dark eyes shone in the night. “And, same stars.” 

“That’s really cool,” Jason murmured. Reyna frowned, her gaze deep and lost in thought. Then the fire reappeared in her eyes. She nudged Jason’s body with her foot. “Bet you can’t name that one,” she challenged, pointing up. “That one, the one next to Cassiopeia.” “Easy,” Jason retorted. “That’s Cepheus.” 

Reyna was clearly impressed, but she tried to hide it. “Maybe you’re not so dumb after all,” she said. “Of course not,” Jason bragged. “I’m Jason Grace. Centurion—” “Praetor,” Reyna corrected with a soft smile. “Oh, yeah.” Jason still didn’t know what to make of this information. Just that morning, there had been an attack on camp. Afterwards, their senior praetor had resigned to New Rome. Jason had been the top choice, and he was now co-praetor with a certain Reyna.

“Even far apart,” Reyna said quietly. “What?” Jason sat up next to her. Reyna blushed. “Even far apart,” she repeated. “Even far apart, we’ll still be connected. Every night, the stars will be there.” Jason was quiet as he thought over her words. “That was lame,” Reyna said hastily. 

“That was amazing,” Jason murmured. “Whatever you say, Praetor,” Reyna said, rolling her eyes, but Jason could tell she was pleased. 

They stayed on Temple Hill for the night. It almost felt like they were two normal fourteen year olds, just enjoying the stars in the sky. 

“Take my hand,” Jason said. Reyna blinked. “We’ll get closer to Cassiopeia.” A small smile appeared on Reyna’s face. Together, they flew towards the moon, soaring higher and higher until New Rome was just a scatter of lights, unimpressive next to the bright city of San Francisco.

But Jason couldn’t help but think, _this is my home._ Next to Reyna.

—————————————————————————

“You know so many,” Piper breathed as Jason wrapped an arm around her. “Where’d you learn them all?” 

Someone taught me, Jason remembered. _Why would you teach an uneducated son of Jupiter all the constellations?_ Memories flashed through his mind, too quick for him to grasp. An image appeared in his mind: a grass wreath, tossed to the wind. Sitting on a hill. Under the sky. _The same sky._

Pain surged through his head. Jason squeezed his eyes shut, and the pain vanished, along with the memories. “Jason?” Piper asked, concerned. Her kaleidoscope eyes flickered with every movement.

“I’m fine,” he managed. “Just remembering things.” Something like anger flashed in Piper’s eyes. “Do you remember where you learned the stars?” she asked. “I—” He’d been so close. The memories were just out of reach.

“It doesn’t matter.” Piper snuggled up next to him. Jason forced a smile. Was someone looking for him, the way Annabeth searched for Percy? His mind told him that someone was out there, missing him. And they were under the same sky.

  
  
  


Reyna wasn’t eating much. All she did was work. When that was done, she was looking for Jason. Reyna had been rushing to the principia for a senate meeting when someone grabbed her arm.

“Gwen,” she greeted. It always cheered her up a bit to see her old friend. “What are you doing here?” Gwen looked her in the eye. “Take a deep breath, okay?” the older girl said. “Slow down. Take a break.” “Gwen, I’ve got a meeting.” Gwen smirked. “You always have a meeting. Meet me at the bridge closest to the Field of Mars after dinner.” “Gwen—” “See you there,” Gwen decided, and walked away. 

As the sun set, Reyna trudged towards the Little Tiber. She really didn’t want to have to talk to Gwen. It’d probably be another lecture telling her to calm down and rest.

“What is it?” Reyna grumbled as she approached. Gwen sat on the bridge railing, swinging her legs over the water. “I’ve got better things to do than—” Reyna faltered. 

Gwen turned towards her. She patted the railing next to her, and after a moment, curiosity got the better of Reyna and she hopped up next to her friend. “What is that?” Reyna looked at something Gwen was holding. The daughter of Ceres gave a sad smile. She held up the object, and Reyna sucked in a breath. Gwen pressed Jason’s praetor badge into Reyna’s hands.

“Keep this,” she said. “Until we find him. Because he’s alive.” Reyna blinked back tears and nodded. Gwen tilted Reyna’s head up. Reyna looked into her brown eyes. “Take care of yourself,” Gwen said. “Will you—” Reyna struggled to form words. 

“Will you take this back to the villa?” Reyna asked. She took off her own badge and handed it to Gwen. “I just need a moment.” Gwen hesitated. “Okay,” she agreed, and gave Reyna a hug. 

After Gwen left, Reyna went to the temple of Jupiter. She went inside and kneeled before the huge statue of Jason’s father. Jason’s praetor badge was cold in her hand. 

“Lord Jupiter,” Reyna said, her voice quavering. “I know I don't pray to the gods much. But please, if—Jason’s okay, just . . . just . . .” Reyna ran outside and began to scale the temple. She didn’t care if Jupiter decided to blast her with lightning. 

“Please have him come home soon,” Reyna whispered, staring up at the constellations. _Jason, do you see the constellations? Are you out there?_

—————————————————————————

Reyna wiped the blood off her hands, but she couldn’t stop the tears. Scipio was gone. Just like Jason. It was nighttime. In the dark, Reyna felt so alone. There was no one. Her pegasus was gone. Reyna didn’t want to call her dogs. They might get injured, and she couldn’t lose them either. 

Reyna sniffled and wiped her eyes as she sat under a tree, rain pouring down. She’d never been more lost. Reyna had always wanted to come to Diocletian’s Palace, but not like this.

Reyna looked at the sky. Clouds covered the moon. 

“Help,” she whispered, so soft even she couldn’t hear herself. And for a moment, the clouds parted, revealing a single star. 

  
  
  


On the deck of the _Argo II,_ Jason stood, looking at the ground. He couldn’t sleep, and he knew why. His memories were returning. The smallest ones were coming back. And he remembered that night.

Under the stars, Reyna had taught him the constellations. _Even far apart,_ she’d said. _Even far apart, we’ll still be connected._

Jason gazed up at the black expansion, dotted with sparks of white. Somewhere, his heart knew, Reyna was seeing the stars. _Orion. Lyra. Boötes. Aries._ The names ran through his head. _I hope you remember that night, Reyna. Because I didn’t. And I wish I did sooner._ “We’re apart,” he whispered. Could Jupiter hear him, all the way in the sky? What about Astraeus, the Titan of stars? Maybe, just maybe, Reyna heard him. “But you’re out there.” 

A small smile came to Jason’s face. “Remember that, Reyna? No matter how far we are, we’re under the same sky.”

  
  
  


“We’re under the same sky,” Reyna murmured in the rain. Hope rushed through her. She found a spark of hope in the dark. “Even far apart.”

  
  
  


Jason looked at the constellations. _Every night, the stars will be there._ And they were.


End file.
